Or Pur
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Le Sanctuaire ne cesserait jamais de tourner. Mais peut-être était-il enfin prêt à évoluer, à l'instar de ses Chevaliers devant se confronter à l'après. A leurs responsabilités, et à leurs manquements, seul moyen d'avancer. MûAldé. [Pour Talim76]


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Nous sommes le 6 Décembre, et cela marque comme tous les ans l'anniversaire de ma précieuse amie (et très certainement meilleure muse !), **Ta-chan.**

Joyeux anniversaire à toi, ma très chère. Merci d'être la personne formidable tu es et l'auteure incroyable qui nous comble. J'aurais beaucoup à te dire, et tu le sais, pour nos conversations IRL.

Mais ici, je t'offre le défi de l'année, le cadeau que tu m'avais demandé : tes cornus. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, car ce fût un exercice particulièrement intéressant !

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Pairing: **Mû/Aldébaran.**

**NOTE : **Je me situe dans un scénario Post-Résurrection.

**Rating: T.**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Merci de ne pas ajouter mon histoire en favori/follows sans review.** Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

**Or Pur**

Shion replaça ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, et plissa les yeux un instant en lisant le parchemin avant de le reposer pour s'adresser à son audience.

« Le dernier sujet du jour est celui du recrutement, et en particulier de l'âge des apprentis. Athéna a souhaité que nous révisions, maintenant que nous sommes réunis, nos façons de renouveler les Chevaliers. Je souhaiterais avoir vos opinions sur la question, et je m'adresse en particulier à ceux d'entre vous qui ont déjà été maîtres, bien évidemment. »

Etrangement, ce fût le silence qui accueillit les paroles de Shion.

Kanon, déjà, se détachait de la conversation, estimant certainement qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Aldébaran vit Shura détourner le regard pudiquement sous celui d'Aioros, et Milo se refermer sur lui-même, préférant visiblement ne pas aborder le sujet en premier. Seul Camus semblait prêt à prendre parole.

Aldébaran frotta son visage d'une main fatiguée, tentant de rester concentré. La réunion avait duré plus de quatre heures, et étant donné leurs caractères et attitudes depuis leur résurrection, il était parfois moins que facile d'entretenir une réelle conversation. La plupart des sujets partaient forcément, au mieux, en dispute, au pire, en règlement de comptes pur et simple. Et la tendance partait plutôt vers le second cas de figure jusqu'à présent.

Après plusieurs minutes de mutisme total, Shion releva les yeux, les observant par-dessus son accessoire récemment acquis.

«C'est agréable de voir que cela vous concerne. Ne vous précipitez pas tous à la fois, surtout.

— Ce ne serait pas à Marin et Shaina que l'on devrait poser la question ? Demanda Aphrodite en lissant le parchemin devant lui. Elles ont bien plus d'expérience en la matière. Pour la plupart, nous n'avons jamais eu d'interaction avec de potentiels élèves.

— Voire même fait l'effort de descendre de vos temples pour encadrer des entraînements, grommela Aiolia. Ôtez vos armures, je suis pratiquement persuadé qu'il n'y a pas un seul apprenti capable de vous reconnaître.

— Y avait bien que toi pour te faire chier au point d'aller traîner aux arènes, répondit Deathmask en haussant les épaules.

— Disons qu'à choisir, je préférais encore le respect des Chevaliers d'Argent à votre abject comportement. »

Ah, ça y était. Aldébaran serra les dents, sentant le malheur arriver. La tension était déjà palpable, et Angelo s'apprêtait à se lever de son siège. Mais Shion ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille. Lui aussi commençait à fatiguer, après tout.

« J'ai convoqué les Chevaliers de l'Aigle et du Serpentaire demain pour avoir leur avis, mais je profite de cette réunion pour vous poser la question. Alors si vous pouviez me faire l'amabilité de répondre, ce me serait fort agréable.

— Je serais d'avis de réviser légèrement le minimum actuel, » dit Camus posément.

Le Grand Pope fut visiblement pris d'une forte tentation d'embrasser le discret Verseau.

« La Déesse soit louée ! Pourquoi donc, je t'écoute ?

— Dans la situation où nous sommes, je ne crois pas nécessaire de continuer à les chercher aussi tôt. Cela impacte sur leur caractère et leur développement.

— Tu as conscience que si nous devions dans une situation similaire à celle que nous avons expérimenté, le Sanctuaire serait de nouveau sans défenses ? Souleva Aioros.

— C'est un peu fort venant de ta part, vieux, signala Deathmask. C'est bien toi qui as encouragé les Chevaliers de Bronze à nous marraver la gueule, il me semble.

— Et nous sommes ici, poursuivit le Chevalier du Verseau imperturbable. A cette époque. Tous autour d'une même table. Capables de faire un choix sur l'avenir de ceux qui défendrons le Sanctuaire après nous. Et mon expérience, Aioros, va à la protection d'enfants comme ceux que j'ai élevés pour devenir des combattants.

— Tes deux apprentis sont devenus excellents, pourtant. Un Chevalier Divin et un Marina de Poséidon, tu as de quoi te vanter. Preuve qu'un apprentissage anticipé est souhaitable.»

Un ricanement échappa au Chevalier du Scorpion qui contemplait son ongle long.

Camus plongea son regard dans celui de Saga. Aldébaran sentit quelque chose de mauvais flotter dans l'air, et des frissons parcourir ses avant-bras. Mais ce ne fût rien en comparaison de la voix polaire avec laquelle le Maître des Glaces prononça les mots suivants :

« Je n'étais pas naïf au point d'ignorer la raison pour laquelle tu me les avais confiés. Ce ne fût pas sans sacrifices. J'ai fait au mieux, mais mes propres capacités me limitaient, et leur jeune âge n'a pas aidé. Ce n'est pas uniquement à mon entraînement que je dois leur ascension.

— Camus a raison, dit Mû. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de recruter les apprentis, les maîtres devraient être prêts également. Trop jeunes, ils pourraient manquer de recul. L'écart d'âge entre mon disciple et moi-même est une bénédiction à ce niveau-là.»

L'ex Grand Pope se tourna légèrement, et Aldébaran fit de son mieux pour faire disparaître son immense silhouette de la joute ayant lieu de part et d'autre de sa personne. Cette discussion n'allait certainement pas en rester là, et il savait d'avance que le Chevalier du Bélier attaquerait sans hésiter un seul instant si Saga venait à faire le moindre commentaire.

« Mû, tu as conscience que tu n'as pas réellement recruté Kiki ? »

Ce que ne manqua pas de faire leur aîné. _Evidemment._

Ils commençaient à tous devenir très prévisibles. Seiya lui avait fait la remarque récemment, s'il se souvenait bien. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi.

« L'enfant a été déposé, enfin, abandonné, à ton pont et tu l'as adopté. Tu n'as jamais cherché à en faire ton héritier direct.

— J'ignorais si j'appartenais encore au Sanctuaire à l'époque. J'étais en exil, après tout. Kiki a été abandonné, oui. Et je l'ai recueilli. Il avait une sensibilité certaine au cosmos et une affinité naturelle avec les armures. Il est mon disciple par la force des choses, mais je ne l'aurais jamais forcé à suivre mes pas.

— Il n'a pas été approuvé par le Sanctuaire initialement, si tu te souviens bien.

— On se demande pourquoi.»

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Aldébaran soutint le regard furieux et un peu peiné de son aîné, et haussa les épaules doucement en signe d'apaisement.

« Pardon, Saga. »

Aiolia coupa net la culpabilité du Brésilien en s'adressant au Bélier.

« Mû, parmi les Chevaliers Divins, Seiya, qui n'est pas des moindres, a été entraîné par Marin. Ce n'était pas une question d'âge, mais de maturité en tant que Chevalier.

— Et d'équilibre mental… Murmura Aldébaran pour lui-même.

—Nous avons été recrutés jeunes, et nous sommes entraînés en conséquence, contrecarra Aioros. La récompense d'être l'élite en valait bien la peine.

— Et il n'est jamais trop tôt pour être préparé, ajouta Saga.

— L'Armure est à toi, je te laisse gérer, grand-frère. Poséidon m'a rendu mon écaille, et si je suis flatté de pouvoir porter Gemini en ton absence, l'entraînement de nouveaux gamins, je m'en passerais bien.

— Kanon !

— Nous avons déjà cinq héritiers aux Armures d'Or ceci dit, interrompit Shura. Ce sont plutôt des Chevaliers de Bronze dont nous aurions besoin.

— Je doute que les cinq Chevaliers Divins reprennent nos rôles. Ils sont au-delà de notre rang à présent, il serait bon de ne pas l'oublier. Chacun de nous a besoin d'un héritier, mis à part toi, Mû. »

Dohko sourit à demi derrière ses mains. Ses paroles seules avaient suffi à crisper Saga, et à faire s'élever quelques grognements plus ou moins discrets.

L'égo de Chevalier…

« Il est vrai que les Cinq élus ne peuvent endosser deux Armures à la fois, murmura Shaka. Et nous manquons d'aspirants.

— Dans ce cas, le plus tôt sera le mieux, je ne vois pas de raison d'en changer. »

Aioros était réellement passionné, ce que le Brésilien trouvait curieux. Autant de véhémence belliqueuse de la part de leur aîné d'habitude si jovial était surprenante.

« Nous avons commencé dès que nous avons été en âge de marcher, il me semble.

—Et pour quel résultat ? Se permit Aldébaran.

—Pardon ? »

Le ton du Sagittaire était moins que convivial, et fût étrangement rejoint par l'aura de Saga. A croire que leurs aînés avaient baigné trop longtemps dans l'air de la guerre qui les entourait. Shion et Dohko, pour leur part, observaient leurs échanges sans plus intervenir. Nul doute qu'ils estimaient que sur le sujet, la parole revenait à la génération de Chevaliers d'Or la plus récente. Ou bien commençaient-ils tous deux à en avoir plus qu'assez de s'impliquer, ce qui n'était pas à exclure.

Aldébaran, ayant conscience de l'attention qui lui était dédié, reposa ses mains sur la table, avant d'ancrer fermement son regard dans celui de ses supérieurs.

« Il n'y a pas une seule personne à cette table qui ait le moindre souvenir d'enfance qui ne soit pas teinté du Sanctuaire. Et aucun d'entre nous ne peut prétendre être une personne équilibrée sans mentir éhontément.

—Et les orphelins que nous avons sauvés ? Dit Saga.

—Pour une mort plus violente ou tardive ?

—Aldébaran ! » Tonna le Sagittaire, choqué.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus seulement eux. Le Chevalier du Taureau avait conscience que d'autres de ses pairs s'étaient flétris à ses paroles. Kanon, en particulier, gardait un visage lointain, refusant de s'impliquer sur une question qui, pourtant, le touchait également inconsciemment. Le Brésilien sentit la brûlure du regard hypnotique de son plus proche ami qui l'étudiait, tentant de le déchiffrer. Il inspira profondément, et rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés sous la pression de la pièce. Et tentant de garder un visage impassible, il finit de formuler son opinion.

« Je sais que nous pouvons être une alternative de salut pour ces orphelins. Mais dans le cas où nous recruterions pour devenir chevaliers, je souhaite leur offrir la possibilité d'être des enfants avant d'entamer tout entraînement. Mon vote ira donc à un changement.»

Voyant les expressions choquées, il plissa ses paupières et grimaça, attendant une réaction qui ne tarderait sûrement pas.

Et le pugilat commença.

* * *

La réunion se finit, et le Chevalier du Taureau soupira avant de se lever sous certains regards surpris ou courroucés. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, bien évidemment. Il avait été à la limite de l'insulte pour certains d'entre eux. Pourtant, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de blâmer ses compagnons d'armes directement, mais le système dans lequel ils avaient existé. Une façon de penser telle qu'ils en avaient tous été impactés et qu'il ne souhaitait simplement pas voir être réitérée.

« Nous rejoindras-tu à l'entraînement, mon ami ? »

La voix douce de Mû le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il entamait sa descente vers son temple. Le Tibétain l'observait d'un air curieux. Ses yeux verts étaient posés sur lui, bien trop intelligents pour se laisser berner par un mensonge, auquel Aldébaran ne s'essaya même pas.

«J'aurais aimé que tu t'investisses un peu plus dans cette réunion, Mû. Le sujet te touche, après tout.

— Je crains d'être biaisé sur la question. Kiki est un don des dieux, bien plus qu'un vol auprès d'une famille innocente.

— Pour autant, tu devrais prendre part à ces discussions. Il sera de ceux qui verront la vérité. Celle que tu as, de ton côté, pu éviter. »

Le Chevalier du Bélier plissa ses pupilles troubles, et pencha la tête.

« Je n'estime pas avoir échappé à la douleur que ce Sanctuaire a créée. J'en ai même une plutôt bonne idée…

— J'en ai conscience. Mais il y a encore beaucoup que tu ignores. Dans ton isolement, tu as été protégé. »

Le Brésilien vit la crispation sur le beau visage face à lui, et la tension des muscles sous la tunique. Certains sujets restaient douloureux, peu importait les années. Soupirant doucement, le géant posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du Tibétain, préférant s'éloigner, de peur de le blesser davantage.

«Pardonne-moi. Mais je n'irais pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Une autre fois peut-être. »

Il abandonna ici son amant pour retourner dans son temple, sous le regard surpris du premier gardien resté sur le palier. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et poursuivit sa descente vers les arènes d'un air songeur. En se retournant, Aldébaran vit au loin l'apprenti Bélier apparaître tout à coup sous l'aile de son maître, riant de sa bêtise alors que Mû lui caressait doucement les cheveux. L'élève et son supérieur continuèrent leur chemin vers les arènes, le Taureau ne les quittant pas des yeux.

Leur relation était d'une simplicité et d'une complicité naturelles. Kiki aimait son Maître. Il ne le craignait pas, mais le respectait, entièrement. Se permettant, parfois, d'être presque taquin. Une chose qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait risqué avec leurs propres prédécesseurs.

L'enfant était en soi un miracle à lui seul : un apprenti de Chevalier d'Or, recueilli au lieu d'être arraché, et aimé au lieu d'être torturé. Le jeune garçon prenait le temps de se développer, de vivre, réellement, auprès d'un Maître se souciant plus que tout de son bien-être. De son apprentissage, à un rythme qui lui convenait.

A huit ans, Kiki n'avait pas encore atteint le Septième Sens. Il en était proche, jouait avec ses frontières, mais sans jamais le toucher réellement. Mû n'avait jamais l'air de le pousser outre mesure à dépasser cette ligne qui changerait sa vie immanquablement. Parfois, Aldébaran se demandait si c'était par choix. Si le Bélier actuel continuait de protéger l'enfant, s'assurant de la continuité de son innocence. Cependant, l'apprenti était extrêmement doué avec les Armures, ils en avaient tous conscience: il leur parlait avec une aisance qui avait forcé leur admiration.

Mû seul n'aurait jamais pu réparer tout ce qui avait été brisé après la Bataille du Sanctuaire. La petite flamme rousse à ses côtés avait démontré des capacités phénoménales lorsqu'il avait été question de s'entretenir avec Elles, de les faire revivre, et de les convaincre de bien vouloir revenir, une fois de plus, malgré la mort de porteurs bien aimés. Il avait donné bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, afin de les maintenir vivantes. Peut-être était-pour cette raison que son camarade ne précipitait rien : être le réparateur des âmes brisées vivant dans les Armures Sacrées n'avait rien d'une sinécure, et il savait pertinemment ce que cela demanderait de l'être solaire vivant à ses côtés.

Aldébaran lui-même priait pour que cela ne devienne pas une nécessité. Il préférait largement se gorger de la joie simple émanant du maître et de son apprenti passant chaque jour par son temple. Appréciant ces instants de félicité où son amant et le jeune garçon venaient partager un thé, une conversation, ou même un silence apaisant. Il préférait les savoir ici, faisant parti de sa vie. Et il apprécia à ce titre la vue des cheveux parme continuant leur descente.

* * *

Mû atteignit les arènes, laissant Kiki courir pour rejoindre quelques rares apprentis soldats installés au premier rang pour suivre l'affrontement de Milo et Aiolia. Le Tibétain s'approcha d'Aphrodite, légèrement isolé, et se tint à ses côtés pour observer le combat qui prenait place. De ce qu'il constatait, les deux hommes y étaient déjà depuis un moment, transpirant sous le soleil grec, le même sourire ravi étirant leurs lèvres.

« Ils sont en forme.

— Tu n'as pas idée. C'en devient épuisant à regarder. »

Aphrodite avait raison : deux heures plus tard, ils y étaient encore.

L'enthousiasme était visible dans les gradins, malgré un silence respectueux pour les deux hommes en plein combat. De loin, Mû vit le Chevalier du Scorpion essuyer un filet de sang sur ses lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à retirer sa chemise mais s'interrompit en entendant quelques cris d'encouragement venus des apprentis. Il considéra les jeunes visages se tenant au bord de l'arène, comme s'il les remarquait à peine depuis le début de son combat, et le temps sembla se figer. Il hésita un instant, scrutant les enfants d'un air soucieux. Quelques encouragements supplémentaires alliés aux questions d'Aiolia le sortirent de sa torpeur, et il secoua légèrement la tête.

Alors, Milo retira sa tunique, lentement. Aphrodite leva un sourcil, et du coin de l'œil, Mû vit Camus froncer les siens. Autour d'eux, des murmures, et des regards échangés. Incertain quant à cette attitude, le Bélier interrogea son camarade resté à ses côtés.

« Je sais que Milo a toujours eu un certain succès, mais tout de même.

— Ce n'est pas ça.

— Tu vas me dire que c'est la première fois qu'on le voit torse nu ?

— Il n'a jamais enlevé son tee-shirt en entraînement ouvert. Si ce n'était que nous, il s'en moquerait, mais qu'il le fasse aujourd'hui, je trouve ça surprenant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il ne veut pas effrayer les apprentis. Il n'a pas envie qu'ils _voient_… et prennent peur. Parce que certaines cicatrices n'arrivent pas sans raisons. »

Mû étudia le corps de Milo. Abîmé. Massacré, presque, par morceaux. Et les deux cicatrices profondes et mal refermées de son enfance, souvenir indélébile de ce qu'il avait vécu pour atteindre les techniques ultimes de son armure… Ce que des murmures lui avaient fait comprendre. Ce qu'on avait à peine osé lui dire sur le jour où Milo était revenu le regard fou et perdu.

Le Chevalier du Bélier constata les murmures inquiets, et les coups d'œil surpris. Celui de Kiki, même, incertain face à un spectacle dont il ignorait tout. La pâleur de son visage n'avait d'égal que ses pupilles inquiètes. Et soudain, le Tibétain vit dans le regard de son apprenti toute la détresse d'un enfant qui ne comprenait pas. Il y lit sa peine, également. Et la peur, quelque part, d'être appelé à ressembler à cela. Car dans toute sa maturité, Kiki avait été physiquement épargné.

Et ce qu'il voyait à présent l'affectait profondément.

Le Tibétain songea alors aux propos d'Aldébaran lors de la réunion. A leur conversation brièvement échangée. L'évidence de ses propos vivait dans les odieuses marques qui les parcouraient tous… Mais Mû lui-même sans doute moins que les autres. Il serra les dents, mais fut interrompu par la main du Suédois sur son épaule. Et tandis que le Chevalier du Scorpion s'étalait brusquement au sol, laissant la victoire à son compatriote, Aphrodite pointa vers le cœur de l'arène où Saga faisait signe.

« Eh bien, Mû, très cher. Nous feras-tu l'honneur de botter les fesses de notre ancien félon préféré ?

— Mais avec grand plaisir. »

Un sourire discret aux lèvres, il s'avança vers le Chevalier des Gémeaux, sous les encouragements peu discrets de son apprenti, enfin sorti de sa torpeur craintive. Mû irait voir son amant plus tard. Pour l'heure, un combat était plus que bienvenu, et il avait quelques comptes à régler.

* * *

Aldébaran observa son ami marcher jusqu'à lui, à l'entrée de ses appartements privés. En tenue civile et le visage ensablé, Mû avait l'air plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sans parler du petit sourire de satisfaction qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher, et qui suffisait à faire battre le cœur du Brésilien un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait aimé.

« Je vois que tu t'es amusé.

— Certaines revanches sont meilleures lorsqu'elles sont dénuées de rancœur.

— Ce doit être ça. »

Ils se tournèrent légèrement, fixant la mer, au loin. Aldébaran restait silencieux, le regard perdu. Mû détailla la silhouette haute et musclée au visage empreint de nostalgie et se pencha, tentant de lire l'esprit de son ami. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête.

« Arrête ça, c'est insupportable. Nous sommes suffisamment proches pour que je sache ce que ça veut dire, ce picotement derrière mes yeux.

— Pardon, mon ami. Mais tu es un mystère depuis quelques temps.

— Je repensais à l'océan. Il me manque, par moments.

— Tu ne parles jamais de ton entraînement.

— Je pense que je n'aurais pas grand-chose à te raconter. J'étais heureux, contrairement à certains d'entre nous. Je n'ai pas été torturé comme Milo ou poussé à bout comme Shura. Ma devise n'est pas écrite dans le sang, et ma fidélité n'est pas basé sur ma capacité à me sacrifier pour une cause. J'ai reçu l'amour de mon prédécesseur, autant qu'il était capable d'en donner du moins, et je l'ai accompagné dans sa belle mort quand l'heure est venue. »

Un soupir. Puis un silence. Mû se rapprocha de quelques pas, son bras frôlant celui de son compagnon d'armes.

« J'ai vu Milo. A l'entraînement. »

Son amant ne répondit pas. Leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas des reflets éblouissants au loin. Mû se tourna vers le Brésilien, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, sa main venant effleurer sa joue, tentant de capturer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ainsi, Aldébaran ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

L'autre homme saisit sa main dans la sienne, semblant hésiter un instant à dire plus de mots qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mais Mû ne cessait de l'encourager, cherchant visiblement à le comprendre. Et cela devait être encouragé.

« Même quand tu étais parmi nous, avant tout ça, tu étais couvert de l'amour de Shion ou de l'aide de Saga. Je ne dis pas que c'est un mal, mais tu as échappé à certaines réalités. Et une fois en exil… Tu n'as pas vu comment certains ont grandi ici. Ce qu'ils sont devenus, avant ou après avoir eu leurs armures.

— Comme toi ?

— Non, pas comme moi. Je mentirais si je disais que ma situation se compare à la leur. Mais j'avais d'autres sources de douleurs.

— Oserais-je pressentir un reproche ?

— Ton absence était comme une trahison. Tu n'as repris contact que bien plus tard.

— Je n'avais pas encore les capacités que j'ai à présent.

— Et si tu les avais eues ? Serais-tu revenu nous apporter ton aide, même indirectement ?

— C'est une bonne question, je dois l'admettre. Mais le problème est ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ?»

Le silence s'étira doucement, alors que le Brésilien laissait échapper un petit rire.

« Tu dis cela, mais tu connais la réponse. Et il en de même pour moi.

— Quelle est-elle ? »

Le regard d'Aldébaran était presque douloureux, songea Mû. Rongé par quelque chose de différent d'eux. Il s'étonna de ne jamais l'avoir vu jusqu'à présent. Il s'estimait pourtant proche de son ami, de son amant si discret, et pourtant…

« Je n'ai ni la passion d'Aiolia, ni la ferveur de son frère, ni ta confiance innée entre notre Déesse. Je l'aime, et je la respecte comme je le dois. Mais cela s'arrête là. »

Ce genre de paroles n'était pas réellement autorisé, en temps normaux. Et le Chevalier du Taureau en avait conscience, tout comme son ami. Mais il avait suffisamment confiance pour l'exprimer en sa présence.

« Je n'ai rien de tout ça. Et pourtant, je vois depuis des années le Sanctuaire être déchiré de part et d'autre, pour le pouvoir, pour la reconnaissance, pour la gloire ou pour le sang. Et je me sens étranger aux conflits qui nous blessent au flan.

— Tu n'as pas voulu t'impliquer, c'est tout à ton honneur.

— Aiolia méritait mieux que mon détachement. Shura, Aphrodite et Deathmask… J'aurais voulu agir quand il en était temps.

— Je doute que tu aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit.

— Merci, c'est réconfortant. »

Cela aussi était différent : l'ironie ne faisait normalement pas parti du vocabulaire de son amant. Aldébaran aimait dire les choses simplement, sans sous-entendus ou piques à peine voilées.

« Nous avions au moins un lien privilégié, toi et moi.

— Vraiment ? Tu crois ?

— J'ose l'espérer, du moins.

— Je t'en ai voulu pendant longtemps. Je sais qu'il ne t'était pas possible de me parler à l'époque, mais sans réponses autre que celles de Saga, je me suis retrouvé dans un mensonge, et manipulé pendant des années sans jamais douter. J'aurais aimé entendre ta voix plus tôt que cela. Savoir où nous allions, toi comme moi. »

Un sourire douloureux étira les lèvres du Premier Gardien. Mû caressa du bout des doigts la main de son ami, la serrant doucement, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis navré. Je le suis sincèrement. Je mentirais si je te disais que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le faire plus tôt que le jour où j'ai choisi de sortir de mon isolement. Je suppose… que j'ai aimé cette liberté emprisonnée. »

C'était plus d'honnêteté qu'Aldébaran n'aurait jamais cru obtenir. Enfin, Mû sortait de son aura de pureté pour admettre ses propres manquements. Lui tendant la main par-delà le mur de sa propre culpabilité. Le rejoignant enfin dans l'admission de ses erreurs et manquements. Révélant cette lueur dans son regard que peu de gens acceptaient de bien vouloir comprendre.

Le Chevalier du Taureau s'accorda de se détendre un instant, rendant l'étreinte de ses doigts à ceux du Bélier qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Pardon, Mû. Toi et moi avions un lien, et nous l'avons toujours. Mais j'aimerais te voir… t'impliquer de nouveau avec nous. Ne pas faire comme si tu étais encore en exil. Loin de moi… et ne t'en souciant pas. »

Mû le regardait, sérieusement mais tendrement à la fois. S'approchant doucement, il posa sa main pâle sur son bras, l'incitant à se pencher pour le laisser frôler ses lèvres tendrement.

« Tu es le plus sain de tous les Chevaliers d'Or. Tu penses, plus qu'aucun d'entre nous, à l'humanité qui nous entoure, et tu es capable de te souvenir pour quelle raison nous nous battons. Tu es celui qui pèche pour s'assurer des intentions d'autrui, mais qui sait reconnaître la vérité lorsqu'elle lui est présentée. Je pense que cela fera toujours de toi un homme meilleur que nous ne le serons jamais. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, les doigts pâles se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Mû lui souriait, tendrement mais fermement.

« Demain, tu auras tout mon soutien lors de la réunion.»

Collant son front à celui de son ami, de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis longtemps, Aldébaran ferma les yeux, appréciant d'obtenir enfin ces aveux. Et réitéra un baiser tendre, savourant une caresse qui lui avait manqué pendant si longtemps.

Son bras s'enroula autour du corps fin contre lui, et le souleva en un instant pour le ramener à sa hauteur, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Contre ses lèvres, le rire doux du Bélier lui retourna le ventre, et il entraîna son pair vers ses appartements, dans l'espoir de finir cette discussion de façon plus intime. Et au regard que lui porta le Tibétain étalé sur ses draps, il sût qu'ils étaient tous deux d'accord sur la suite de leur journée.

Mû le tira à lui pour un nouveau baiser plus intense, auquel il se laissa aller avec un plaisir nullement voilé, se félicitant de n'avoir jamais cessé d'aimer cet homme qui l'avait ramené à la vérité.


End file.
